Bitter
by XLostInAMaskX
Summary: "Tony? You're supposed to be dead." "Yeah, will so are you, Kiddo." After the plane accident, while transporting a mystery package, Jazz wakes up to find herself perfectly healthy, other than the fact her temperature is below freezing. Now she has to learn to deal with a new gift, and her brother's new toy.
1. They

So, I'm a newbie at this, but I can't stop read Avenger fan fiction! Some of you guys are amazing at writing and i love to read you're stories, and honestly can't wait until you update! So I thought what the hell? Why not give it a go? So here I am! I don't mind pointers on making this story better but try not to be too harsh!:) I would love to hear feedback on anything! I plan on updating this once a week, but can't make any promises.

Anyways, this story is a start of a something big! A least I hope for it to be. I plan on splitting it up into different time lines, such as, the first Iron man, Avengers, and then my own plot. So this story has no love interest sorry to say. It's more of a character dealing with her own shit and growing, but the other ones I promise will have something going on romantically. This sorry is M, just because I tend to cuss a lot and don't want to risk anything!

Anyhooo, I'll let you go head and enjoy, hopefully!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my oc!

I glared into his brown eyes, as he glanced right back into my green ones. There was no denying the man wasn't adorable, with his determent face on. His blonde hair was buzzed short as he ran a hand over it.

"It's your call."

"I'm all in."

He glanced at his hand and glanced back at me. Sighing, he threw his cards on the table, crossing his arms over his built chest. His arms flexing from the movement.

"I'm out." He said and I frowned. I placed my cards down showing a full house. He threw he's hands in the air as he looked at them and placed them on the table, cussing to himself.

"Oh come on, Jake. You're not even trying anymore." I said as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. I pouted, jokingly, but he wasn't even paying attention. Raising an eyebrow at him, I uncrossed my arms and reached for his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He glanced at me and stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'm tired of losing to you, in this stupid game!" he yelled as he threw he's hand above his head, dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my hand away from him.

"Oh poor baby! Not my fault you're horrible at poker." I smirked at him. He glared and was about to argue when a soldier walking into the room. We glanced over to the younger boy, as he walked toward us.

"Sergeant Warren and Sergeant Stark?" He asked shyly. Jack glanced at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, what is it to ya?" Jack asked coldly. The kid tensed.

"Well. Uh. Chief Norman wants to see both of you." He said softly that I almost didn't hear him. I sat up more, placing my hands on my lap, trying to flatten my fatigues.

"Right now?" I asked him. He nodded his head very quickly giving me a headache just watching him. I nodded once to him and stood up.

"Right. He's in his office?" the kid nodded again. Jack stood up and stuffed he's hand in his pockets. He started to walk past the kid, glancing at the kid beside him and then back over to me.

"Well, you coming Stark?" I glanced back at the table of playing cards and sighed, nodding my head too him. _'A few more days and I'll be home.' _I thought to myself and followed him out the room. It was quit late in the evening to be called by the Chief, and all I could think about was maybe they found him. '_But why would they have called Jake too?'_ my mind asked me back. Soon enough we found our self at Chief Norman's door. Jack looked at me, raising an eyebrow and giving me he's classic smirk. Rolling my eyes at him, I knocked on the door. Once we heard a 'Come in' I easily opened the door, letting both of us in. We stood at attention as Chief stood up.

"Sir." We both said strongly.

"At ease Sergeants." We let our stands go, and then that's when I noticed another man in the room. He was around average height, with brown hair and dark green eyes. He stood with great posture and had a serious look on he's face. He looked over us with almost disappointment and I couldn't help but to frown a little.

"Warren, Stark, I would like you to meet Agent Coulson. He's actually the reason I called you here so late. Please sit." He waved his hand for us to sit and I couldn't help to notice how tired the old man looked. He's hair that used to be light blonde had turned gray and silver. He's once bright blue eyes had dimmed and now looked annoyed at the situation at hand. As we sat Coulson stepped forward.

"You both we're called here because you both are suppose to be the best pilots that the US Air Force has seen." He glanced at me quickly, and I almost snored. "We have a very important task at hand. We need a 'package' transported too one of our bases. I would rather have one of my Agents transport it but it seems since this 'package' was found here, Chief Norman has greatly offered me his two best pilots." Again a side glance too me, as I rolled my eyes at him. Obviously, he's either met my brother or knows about him greatly.

"So this is where we come in, I'm guessing? You want us to fly you're 'package' to your base?" Jack said while using air quotations when he said package. He then crossed his arms against his chest, glaring at the agent.

"And I'm guessing with the term 'agents' we're not going to know what we're actually transporting, are we?" I ask, throwing my arms over the back of the chair, lazily.

"Yeah, I mean that's a lot to ask of someone, who wants to transport something that could be dangerous?" Jack added glancing over at me, nodding he's head.

"Yeah, it could be the zombie virus." I agreed, nodding me head. Jack gave a snort at me.

"You and this zombie theory, why would the government want to create zombies?" he glanced at me, giving me he's 'you're a dumbass' look. I glared at him, and pushed my lips together.

"Why wouldn't they? The government fucks around with a lot of shit they shouldn't. I wouldn't be surprised if they put it on a plane as a 'package' to try to get rid of it, but we all know that never works out."

"You watch too many zombie movies."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do."

I pouted my lip, childish, and crossed my arms, as he gave me a smirk.

"If we're attacked by zombies, I'm leaving your ass as bait." I stated pointing a finger at him; he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Psh, no you won't. If you did that, you wouldn't be able to survive without me."

"Whatever! I could so handle my own, just like that time in Texas.."

"Enough you two!" we stopped our bricking and glanced up at Chief. He had the annoyed look on his face again and he ran a hand threw his hair. Agent Coulson gave us a plain look and glanced back at Chief with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I said that they were my best pilots, not anything about them being on their best behaviors." He said as he raised his hand in defense. The agent sighed and glanced back at us.

"Are you two willing or will I have to call someone else in? I don't have all night." He said glancing at his watch. He jumped back from surprised when we both stood up sharply.

"Of course, sir!" Jack stated loudly, as he saluted him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, who doesn't join the military to do some undercover work." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at the men in the room. Jack let a laugh slip, Chief smirked, and Coulson looked unamused.

"Right, let's go then." Agent Coulson said with no emotion as he beginning to walk out the door. Jack and I glanced at each other and followed shortly. As I grabbed the door to go out, I glanced back at Chief Norman.

"You haven't heard anything about.."

"No. Rhodes is keeping an eye out for him. Once we get anything you know you'll be the first to know." He said softly as he looked at me and sat down in the chair behind his desk. I look down with an empty feeling in my stomach as I nodded my head to him and left, getting ready to leave. It didn't take them long to get the package on to one of our smaller planes, once all set up it was just Warren, Agent Coulson and myself. As I got in the plane last I noticed a large metal box, it was almost as tall as I was at 5'4. Coulson cleared his throat and I moved on to my seat, with an eye roll. Putting my head seat on and glancing at Jack, who gave me the thumps up. I buckled in and started flicking on the right switches.

"You might want to go head and buckle yourself in, Agent Coulson." I said, as I started the plane up, I heard him shuffle behind us, probably getting seated. I glanced to the sky seeing that the sun had started to set, one glance at ILS system to see it already had the destination in, and then I pulled the plane into the sky.

An half an hour had passed by and the sky had become dark, letting us see a view of the full moon and the many stars that came with it.

"I'm just saying, maybe after you have your little break and come back we could get a few drinks and see where that leads us." I snored at his comment and glanced at Jack. He wiggled his eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but to laugh. It wasn't the first time he had tried to get me to go with him, hell everyone had called me stupid for saying no, but I knew he's type very well. The gorgeous guy, who makes any girl full to her knees, but don't stick around. Turning the plane on autopilot, I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"You already know the answer to that, Jack." I told him as I stood up, taking off my head set, and walking out of the pit. I heard him groan and had to shake my head at him. Glancing around the back of the plane I noticed Agent Coulson tapping away on his phone. The back of the small plane wasn't the biggest area. On either side of the wall of the plane sat a few spots for passengers and then a little more room for packages, such as the one we were caring now. Normally we used these ones for transporting goods to other stations. I took a seat across from the agent and leaned back.

"We should be there soon, maybe an half an hour, more or less." I stated as I gave a shrug with my shoulders. Agent Coulson looked up from his phone and nodded his head. He placed his phone down beside him, and gave me a good look over. Raising an eyebrow at him, he glanced up to look straight into my brighter eyes.

"You're quit young aren't you." He stated, as he watched my face. A small smirk came to my face.

"Yes, sir, I'm 22, the youngest Sergeant and pilot of our base." I stated matter of fact likely. I watched as he's lip twitched up wards.

"I know, Ms. Stark." Was all he said and my smirked faded. My face dropped any emotion as I watched him. _"How could he have known any of that?" _I asked myself as I tensed a little. _"Who the hell did he work for?" _

"I have to say, you don't look anything like your brother, though. I almost imaged a girl version of him." A smirk came to my face again from his comment, was he trying to make me less tense? He must have sensed it.

"I get that a lot, honestly. No one understands that Tony isn't my real brother. I'm adopted." I said smiling softly to the agent. It was true that I got that a lot. I wasn't always out in the news like Tony; I liked to keep to myself, one of the many reasons why I decide to join the Air Force. So when people actually did hear about me they expected a brown hair, brown eyed, tall babe that had the sass of her older brother. And what they got was a small blonde, with bright green eyes. The sass I still had, though. But I also knew when to knock it off, unlike Tony. Agent Coulson gave me a small smile, something I'm sure is quite rear.

"I would have never thought that Howard would have adopted a child. Whenever he talked about you in articles, there was never any doubt about you not actually being his." He stated as he looked deeply at me. I smiled again thinking about the man that had adopted me, if it wasn't for him, I probably won't be where I am now.

"That man was full of surprises." I stated, smiling to myself. Agent Coulson gave a small smile.

"He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was." I closed my eyes, smiling about my adopted father. Suddenly the plane made a sharp move. I stood up and glanced over at the pit, where Jack stood. He's face showed panic.

"What is it?"

"There's another aircraft following pretty damn close to us. I've been trying to communicate with them, but I think their ignoring me." He spoke out in a rush. I moved quickly to place my head set back on, and turned the plane on regular mode.

"This is Alpha 163, please state you're business for being so close to a military op plane." I stated over the radio. We wait for a replay but nothing came. I glanced at the screen and tried again.

"This is Alpha 163…" My words were cut off short when a missile was fire from the unknown plane. I stiffened and moved the plane sharp, trying to avoid the missiles path. Jack stumbled forward and Agent Coulson grunted in the back, probably from the sharp tightness of the belt that kept him in the seat. Jack quickly strapped himself in, and started flipping on switches.

"This is Alpha 163, abort missiles! Abort!" I yelled as another one was aimed at the air craft.

"Fuck!" Jack growled out as we start to dive for the ground. I pulled up fast making sure to miss the oncoming missiles. There wasn't much time to react as missile was shot one after another. Jack and I dived, and twisted in the air trying to get away from them.

"What the hell! Where are these all coming from!" He growled out as another one was aimed at us, unlike the others, this one it gazed the bottom of the plane, shaking the plane roughly. My brain was shouting at me, and I'd hope my body would react fast enough.

"Hold on! It's gonna be a rough landing!" I yelled out, as tried pulling the plane up as best as I could. The plane landed more than a little rough, in a clear out in a wooded area. The plane slide to a crashing stop, the glass from the front of the plane shattered around Jack and me. My body shook a little from the impacted and I glanced over at Jack. He's brown eyes almost look dangerous.

"We need to get out of this plane." He stated quickly and stood up, pulling off he's equipment. I stared at him for a moment and he glanced at me.

"Now Stark!" he yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. My hair that had been in its neat bun had began to fall out, and tumbled around my face. Agent Coulson was having trouble unclipping he's seat strap, as smoke begin to fill up the plane. Jack dragged me pass him and pulled the door open. The planes end was up in flames, and soon the whole thing would be too.

"We need to get Agent Coulson out! He's stuck!" I yelled at Jack as he pushed me out of the plane. He glared down at me and I stepped back for a moment to look up at him. The grass underneath my boots made a crunching sound as step back some more. The scene in front of me was almost alluring; the fire from the plane set shadows all around us. The shadows seem to cling to Jack's face, making him look terrifying, and I took another step back.

"He can stay stuck for all I care! He should have warned us that someone would be after that thing!" He yelled and pointed to the large metal box, which now lay on its side. I could hear the agent coughing in the background, and a glared up at the man in front of me.

"Who cares? Right now we have to get him out of there and get away from this plane before it blows!" I yelled up at him. He glared down at me but I still held my ground. He tensed and then threw a fist at the side of the plane.

"Fine, you get him, 'cause I'm sure as hell not doing it." He growled sharply at me as he jumped down and walked past me, shoving his shoulder against mine. I gave him one quick glare and climbed back on the plane, grabbing a small blade from my combat boot; I rushed over to the agent and started cutting the belt. The snap from the belt must have pulled the agent back to he's senses.

"Thank you." He said softly, as I threw he's arm over my shoulder. I tried to adjust to his weight before moving.

"Thank me later; we still have to get out of here first." I rushed the words out as I pulled him along to the exit. We jumped the short jump and rushed to get away from the plane. As I set the agent down by a tree in the distant, I glanced back at the aircraft as it made a whining noise and fell to the side, letting the package that we carried full out from it and tumble slightly, the top popped off. I saw Jack out the corner of my eye, walking over to the box, and I rushed for him. He was bending down trying to get whatever out of the box, and I pushed him roughly. He's brown eyes glared at me in so much hatred.

"What the hell, Jazz!" He growled out. And I held my breath; he never calls me by my name unless extremely pissed off, and at this moment he was. You could hear the venom dripping off it, and I shivered at the tone. The flames from the plane, gave his face a dark showed and he's tall frame seem to eat away at the shadows and the sight would give me nightmares for weeks.

"We're in this mess because of that, that, man!" He yelled pointing a finger at the agent who was still trying to get oxygen into he's lungs. He's dark eyes zoned on me again.

"And you don't want to know what caused the trouble? We could have died up there!" he yelled looking up at the dark sky. My eyes narrowing at him, this wasn't a time for a fight.

"And we might die here now if we don't leave! The plane is still on fire, and can blow up at any moment! We need to leave now!" I yelled at him. He ignored me and reached for what was in the box. My body moved before my brain could even process what I had done. A yelp came out of Jacks mouth as he was knocked to the ground. A swift kick had him glaring up at me from the ground, my right leg pressed down on he's chest. My top lip was up in a snarl.

"Back. Off." I growled down at him. He glared back up at me. We stayed like that until we heard a gun loaded.

"Please, step away." The agent's calms voice stated. I glanced to see him pointing a gun at both of us. My hands went up slowly, showing surrender. I took my foot off Jack's chest and step back from him. Agent Coulson glanced at me and then pointed the gun at the solder on the ground. Jack gave him a dirty look as he pushed up from the ground. He rose he's hand as well, as we watched the agent reacted up too he's ear.

"I need a ride, do you have my coordinates?" He asked someone, who, I wasn't too sure. I rose my eyebrow at him as he watched me and Jack closely. He nodded he's head and pushed his finger to he's ear again.

"Good." Was all he said as he placed he's focus back on us. "This is what's going to happen, I'm having some of my agents coming to back me up and take you back to your base. You're assistants isn't need anymore. You'll be paid for your troubles. If you please step away from the packages, it would be greatly appreciated." He stated nodding he's head to us. I gave him a small glare, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack shaking. He was cling he's fist and glared at the man in front of use. I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe how this situation had turned. I could feel the heat from the fire hit me hard as I started to sweat and everything around us was in a tense silence before Jack spoke.

"You can't be fucking serious? After all this and you think we're just going to keep our mouth shut because you pay us?" He was pacing now and I placed my arms downs watching him, almost surprised by him. Agent Coulson focused he's gun on him. Jack glared at him and gave an animalistic growl.

"Shoot me! DO IT! 'Cause I'm going to find out what's in there wither you want me too or not!" he shouted as he pointed at the agent, he bent down to the box, pulling out the packaging wrapping and then the shoot rung out in the night air. My body froze as everything around me slowed down. Jack knocked into the box from being shooting and out rolled a large blue crystal. Not only was that odd to see but the crystal seemed to be alive. My eyes glued too it as inside of the crystal cut my eye. It looked like smoke was caught in the crystal, and it danced calmly inside. The smoke was a darker blue then the crystal, and it almost maybe me forget the situation I was in.

"Please, don't go near that." I heard Agent Coulson voice behind me, I glanced at him and just noticed that I was standing right near the crystal.

"What is that?" My voice was soft as turned my focus back to the crystal. I felt a small hum in my head and I felt memorized, everything around me faded out. My worry for Jack, the panic I felt about the plane, and the gun pointed at me didn't matter at the moment, because it was just me and the crystal. Agent Coulson was talking but I couldn't hear him.

Jack had been shot in the leg, and the pain wasn't pleasant. He pushed up from the ground as he watched Jazz eyes glued to the crystal. He watched her shrink to the ground and noticed Agent Coulson pointing he's gun at her. He jumped up as fast as he could with being shot and ran at the agent, and that's when I felt the sharp pain in my arm. My eyes wide as everything came back into sight. I felt the heat again from the fire, and the air blowing roughly like it was trying to cool me down. The pain in my arm burned and I grabbed it, as I hissed, blood sweeping threw my fingers. I glanced behind me; my bangs feel into my face as I saw Agent Coulson knocked out and Jack rushing to my side. He grabbed my face into he's hand and kneed down too my level.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he brown eyes swirled with worry and panic. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the heat. The plane blew up, knocking us all into darkness.

"_Do you see what I see?_

_Why do we live like this?_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss?_

_And who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they?_

_Know all this?_

_And I'm sorry, so sorry._

_I'm sorry we do this."_


	2. Becoming The Bull

Thank you to everyone who stopped by and read the first chapter! I felt like I might have tried to mush to much in the beginning:/ I'll slow it down a bit now that I planned the story out more! Anyway, I'm not a big fan on how I ended this chapter. I really was more focused on explaining what happen; hopefully it's not too bad! But hey! Tony's is in this one! Yay!

So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than my ocs!

I felt my brain become active, as I heard a small beeping sound. It was steady and seemed to happen every other second, copying my heart beat. The mind slowly started to focus on the voice that where in the room. At first all I heard was their murmuring voice, echoing threw my head, shortly though, the murmuring turned into real words.

"So she's perfectly fine? No toes missing or fingers?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Well, yeah. Toes and fingers are pretty important. She needs them for balance and what not." There was a sigh after that and felt myself smile. I pushed my body to open my eyes, only to close them again from the brightness of the light. I groaned and moved a little, finding that my body wasn't sore. What had happen? Did I fall asleep randomly somewhere? It wouldn't have been the first time I had done that. Then my mind replayed the blue crystal in front of me and the heat coming off the plane. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, hearing the protest from someone.

"The plane…" Was all I could get out as I looked at the man sitting at the end of my bed. He's dark brown eyes seemed to smile at me, and a smirk laid on he's lips. I blinked a few times, trying to hold back any emotion.

"Tony? You're supposed to be dead." My voice was quiet as I started at him, not believing my eyes. He wore a nice grey suit, but wore a sling for he's right arm. He's goatee seem to be in place on he's face, but the dark bag under he's eyes told me that he was exhausted. For a guy that had been missing for a month and half he didn't look too bad. He gave me a crocked smile.

"Yeah, will so are you, Kiddo." He stated nodding he's head too me. Taking my eyes away from him, I noticed I was in a hospital bed. I looked around the room to see it was pretty small. No windows where in the room, which made me raised my eye brow. I was plunged into an IV and a heart monitor. To my left sat a small side table, along with two chairs along the wall. In front of me had to be the bathroom, since the door was open and I could see a small sink. I glanced over to the main door and smirked at the sight of a beaten up Agent.

"Goodness, Agent Coulson. You look like hell." I said sarcastically as he frowned at me. Hell he did look like. A black bruise formed around he's right eye, along with a busted lip and a few cuts on he's face. The poor man looked exhausted and I had to wonder why he wasn't in the bed, instead of me.

"Good to see you're awake, Ms. Stark." He said as he grabbed one of the chairs, pulling it closer to my bed. He sat down with a large file in he's hand and my smirk faded.

"Why am I here? What happened?" I asked quickly as I looked over myself. My blonde hair was down, falling gentle around my shoulder. I wore the horrible hospital gown and other then that everything felt fine. I wasn't bruised, I wasn't cut up and I didn't seem to be sore in any place. Then my mind ran to Jack.

"Where's Jack?" I asked shooting a glance at the agent. He sighed and opened the file.

"We'll get too that." He said as he flipped thru the pages in the file.

"He's a ray of sunshine isn't he?" I heard Tony say, and I glanced to him giving him a smile.

"I've missed you. I thought..." I felt my eye water and i gripped the blanket that covered me, Tony patted my leg.

"You shouldn't have worried. You think some terrorist group was going keep me away? I feel hurt by your faith in me" He said with fake hurt expression, holding he's unhurt arm to he's chest. I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed. Only Tony could ruin a sweet moment.

"I think they just couldn't take you're big mouth, probably begged us to take you back." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. He glared at me.

"I resent that."

"I hope you do."

Agent Coulson cleared he's throat, and we both glared at him. He looked annoyed to have both of us in a room. The poor agent just want to get down to business.

"Last night the plane blew up, just like you said it would, Ms. Stark. We didn't get away in time because of Mr. Warren." I had to glare at him, even though I knew he was right. Warren had put us all in danger. "The crystal that we were carrying was in the explosion as well." He stated giving me a few pages to look over. The pages held little to none information about the blue crystal. Mostly it talked about the high rays of gamma and that it was unknown to earth. Reading threw the file, I felt my body become cold.

"Those files mean…" I cut him off the agent.

"I understand what these mean, I'm a Stark. Believe me; this all makes sense to me." I stated feeling my lips go numb. My body gave me the feeling of being dizzy and my stomach tighten uneasily. I gave the file to Tony to read over, and I felt Agent Coulson gave me a pity look.

"We're not sure how you came out perfectly fine; you have no injures what so ever, which honestly doesn't make any since, because I did shot you." The memory of being shot was vague, and I grabbed my arm slowly, find the wound wasn't there. "It seems that the crystal has given you the ability to heal yourself." I ran my hand down to the IV that was placed in my arm, and without thinking I pulled it out quickly, gritting my teeth. I felt Tony hiss my name and Agent Coulson saying something in the background. But I ignored them both as I watched the hole in my arm close up almost immediately, the blood that had come from the wound sat on my arm, almost out of place. I felt my body shake.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said as pulled my legs up to my chest. I gripped my legs with my shaken hands, and started to slowly my breathing.

"You're temperature isn't normal anymore either. It's below freezing. We believe whatever that crystal did to you, healing isn't the only thing it gave to you…" Agent Coulson kept talking and I tried to pay attention, though he's voice was fading in the back of my mind. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up at Tony. He's joking face was replaced with a worried expression and I frowned.

"We would like you to stay, so we can do a few tests." My eyes snapped over to the agent and he's dark green eyes seem emotionless.

"No." It came out as a growl and I pushed Tony's hand away. I pushed the blankets off of me, and stood up. Looking around the room to find a pair of white shorts and a white t-shirt on the side table. I grabbed them and walked past both man, heading to the bathroom.

"Ms. Stark!" I ignored the agent and slammed the bathroom door shut. I leaned my back on the door and looked down at my bare feet. _'This can't be happening.'_ I looked up to see the mirror in front of me and I frowned. I looked fine, healthy, and it made me sick. I was in a plane crash and was blown up, I should look like hell. Instead my bright green eye glanced back at my pale face. I was pretty, and at that point of time, I shouldn't be pretty. I scowled at myself and threw off the gown, glad that I had underwear on. My bra was missing but luckily I had smaller breast, which made comfortable for me not to wear one. I threw on the shorts and the t-shirt, than combed my fingers threw my hair. I pushed the door open to see Tony glaring at the Agent.

"I want to see Jack." I said coolly. I threw the gown on the bed and glanced back up at the agent. He looked over at me and frowned.

"I don't think it's wise for you to see him, right now." He said quickly and I glared at him.

"Where is he?" I yelled, feeling wetness by my eyes. He didn't say anything and I watched Tony out of the corner of my eye move towards the door.

"I know where he is, Jazz, come on." He said softly. I glanced over at him and nodded my head. I stomped my way over to the door and walked out into the hall way, Tony close behind me.

"I'm still not talking to you!" I heard Tony say to Agent Coulson, I didn't brothering to ask him what he was talking about. I stopped shortly, waiting for him; he smiled at me and led the way. Shortly after a few glances at he's phone and many turns, we got to a room. The number on the door 324 and I glanced at Tony.

"How do you know it's this one?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him. A smirk came to he's tired face.

"I have my ways." He said as he wiggled he's eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him.

"Right, I'll find out later. Right now, let me go talk to him and then we can go home 'cause that's all I want to do right now. You, stay here." I said as I pointed to him, making a stay monition, I turn to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Right, just leave me outside the door. I didn't know I became a pet dog, makes me feel loved. Maybe I'll take a piss right here."

"Do what you want, but I'm not gonna clean it up!"

Once I closed the door, and couldn't hear Tony's voice, I glanced around the room. My green eyes soften as they landed on a sleeping form. Jack was in a much worse condition than I thought. I moved closer and pulled a chair too he's bed side. The small room looked just like my room, but this one had windows to the far side. As I sat down, I grabbed a hold of Jacks hand and frowned. He hands were wrapped up and so was the top part of he's head. But as I looked closer to he's face I noticed electric blue veins zigzagging down the corner of he's eyes. _'The crystal.' _was my first thought as I moved closer to touch he's face. He's eyes snapped open when my hand touched he's cheek and I sucked in a breath, my hand moving to my chest. He's eyes weren't normal. They were a dark red; nothing close to he's normal light brown eyes. He glared at me for a while as he tighten he's grip on my hand. He's eyes looked me over, and after a few seconds he let go.

"Jazz?" He's voice was rough and I nodded my head, not sure if I could speak. He didn't say anything after that and just kept staring at me; I bowed my head unsure of what to say.

"You look great." It wasn't a complement. He's rough voice dripped with venom and I felt myself shivered. I glanced up at him to see him pushing himself up. I moved to help up and he glared at me.

"Don't touch me." He growled at me as he sat he's back to the bed. I stood standing and watch him. Every muscle in he's body was tense, and a silence came over us both.

"What happened to the crystal?" He asked after a while, and I looked over to the windows. The blinds we're closed but a small amount of light came thru. Early morning maybe?

"It blew up, we both we're too close to it." I started, as I rubbed my eyes. I glanced back down at him. "The crystal gave off dangerous levels of gamma, it's a surprise really that we're both alive. We're going to have some side effects, though." I glanced down at my hands, as I made them into fist. "Agent Coulson calls it abilities." I said softly as I began to sit down. There was a dry laugh that came from Jack.

"So what? You look perfectly fine and I look like some, some monster. That's our abilities?" He growled out as he looked at he's hands. I moved to touch he's leg and I shook my head.

"Jack, you don't look like a monster, you'll heal. You're body just need time too…"

"Like hell I don't! I've seen what I look like, Jazz! I look ungodly, I look like a _monster_." He growled at me as he pushed my hand way from him. He's red eyes seemed to become brighter and my body tense. Soon though, I watched he's eyes turn back to he's normal brown. He blinked a few times and gave me a sad look.

"Jazz… Please go." He whispered it, looking down at he's lap.

"Jack… I want to help you. Please… Tell me what I can do and…"

"You can't do anything, Jazz! I'm not me anymore, don't you understand?" I glanced at him as he held he's head, shaking it. "You're just perfect now, and I'm this monster." He turned to look at me, he's hands still holding he's head. "You got everything from the fucking crystal, and I got nothing." He growled out, he's eye giving a tint of red to them.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused at what was going on, too much seemed to be happening all at once. A sick smirk came to Jack's face and I felt my shoulder tense.

"It gave you all its power." He stated with a chuckle. The chuckle became louder and more insane, and that's when it hit me. Jack had gone mad. He's red eye glared at me, a twisted smile grew on he's face.

"But I guess it will be okay. Cause once I kill you, it will be all mine." And it all happened quickly as I watched him make a jump for me. I jumped to get out of the way, but he was faster. He knocked me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head. My eyes widen and I feared the worse. I wiggled underneath him but that just seem to fuel he's anger, and he gripped harder on my wrist. I hissed at the pain, I may have been able to heal, but I sure as hell still felt pain. Next thing I knew the door was kicked open and many feet rushed in. Soon Jack was pulled off at me, and I pushed back as far away from him as I could. Jack was screaming he's head off as he thrust away from all the nurses. Once they seem to get a somewhat good hold on him, one of the nurses stuck him with a needle and backed away. Soon Jack became tired and he's eyes drop, he's chest raising and falling at a steady pace. A pair of legs stood in front of me, and I glanced up. Agent Coulson had he's hand out to me, and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. I let go of he's hand once I was standing up and looked over too Jack, who now laid on the bed.

"I didn't want you to see him like this." Agent Coulson seemed almost sympatric. I nodded my head, unsure of what to say, we both stood there watching Jack as he moved he's head back and forth.

"Jazz… Jazz… Jazz…" He kept whispering and I felt my eyes water.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked softly, not taking my eyes off the man that was my closes friend. I couldn't stop the tears that feel from my eyes, and I had to close them, bring up my arm to hide my face.

"We're going to keep him here for awhile, until he's healed and more aware of what's going on." He wasn't looking at me, and I was glad for that. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sniffed. I wasn't going to break down right here and now.

"Don't you dare test on him." My voice was weak, and I couldn't look up at the agent next to me. I felt him lay a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up.

"You saved my life, Ms. Stark. If that's really what you want us to do. I'll make sure no one touches him." He's green eyes held a promise to them and I couldn't help but believe him. I smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." I nodded my head too him, and glanced at the sleeping form of Jack.

"You should get going. You're brother is getting pretty impatient." I smiled slightly at that and nodded my head. I moved to the door and stopped glancing again at the bed and back at the agent.

"Can you keep me posted on how's he doing?" I asked almost shyly. The dark green eyes turned to look at me, he smiled and nodded he's head.

"I'll email you, Ms. Stark." I smirked and didn't even worry about giving him my email, knowing he'll just find it anyways.

"And Agent Coulson?" He rose he's eyebrow, waiting for me to speak.

"You can call me, Jazz." I smiled kindly, and for the first time I saw a genuine smile come to the agents face.

"And you can call me, Phil." I smirked, nodding my head to him and opened the door, trusting the agent to take care of my friend. _'Life just threw a curve ball at you, Jazz.' _I thought as I closed the door, watching Tony talk quickly on the phone and trying to move he's arm around. _'But you'll be okay.'_

_"Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes._

_Nobody tells you where to go from here._

_Seems like fate's pulling you._

_Decisions have to be made._

_The best path is the hardest earned._

_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._

_Trying to keep a level head._

_In the most unsettling of times._

_Today, I become the bull."_


	3. Held

I'm so sorry! Got super busy with helping my friend get her music ready for her wedding last week I forgot to update! Please forgive! -bows head- And I also noticed that I messed up on when Tony was missing, I said one and half months when really it was three. Oops. I'll fix that! Also! This one is kind of mushy at the end:o brother and sister love, you gotta love it. One of the shortest chapters i have writen yet, which it weird. I'm super excited for the next one tho!:)

Anyways, this one starts out with the movie, i tired my best not to copy so much of the movie into it!

So Enjoy, and don't be afraid to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only my Ocs!

"So let me understand, you let her go? You let a girl, that had been exposed to high levels of gamma ray, go. She was already showing signs of change, and you let her go." The director was more than annoyed at he's agent, as he rubbed he's brow. Especially one of he's best. Agent Coulson stood in front of he's director, hands folded behind he's back. He understood why he was there, and what he had done wrong, but he felt he did the right thing. And when Phil Coulson feels like he did the right thing, he didn't back down from it. He's director pinched the bridge of he's nose.

"I don't understand, Coulson. You didn't run any test on her, you didn't get anything on her brother, and you show up at my office with news that the foreign crystal has made that boy crazy. I need to know why you have failed this mission." The director stared down the agent with he's good eye. He noticed the agent wasn't backing down. He could read that the agent didn't feel bad about letting the younger girl go.

"She saved my life, Director Fury. I owed her the chance to go home, and be with her brother that has been missing." Director Fury leaned back in he's chair and gave a good look over he's agent. Of course he understood where he was coming from. When someone has saved you're life, it's hard to find away to repay them.

"She saved your life?"

"Yes, sir." Coulson nodded he's head. He then explained that when the plane had crash landed, he's belt became stuck. Warren had wanted to get himself and Jazz off the plane, not caring about the well being of the agent. But Jazz had stood up for him, and even with the plane half in flames and smoke, she rushed in to cut him out of he's seat. It didn't help either that he felt bad for shooting her. When Warren had rushed him, he made the agent pull the trigger. Once Fury had heard the story he understood where Coulson was coming from. He drummed he's fingers on he's desk and gave the agent a look.

"I can understand where you're coming from, but you did let her go. She may still have powers that haven't presented themselves yet." Coulson understood, and waited for he's punishment. Fury ran a hand over he's bald head and stared at he's agent.

"Keep an eye on her. If I find out something like the Hulk has happened to her, it will be you're ass, and if she starts devolving some powers, dangerous or not. You let me know, right away. Understood?" Agent Coulson felt relieved hearing the news.

"Gain her trust or whatever you have too. Just make sure you keep in contact with her. I want know any changes made, am I clear?" Agent Coulson nodded he's head, giving a 'yes sir'. Fury glanced at the small screen on he's computer.

"And get some information on Stark, god knows what he's up too." Fury said as he glanced back up at Agent Coulson.

"Of course, sir."

Sitting on the big shipment plane that was taking Tony and myself back to California, all I could think about was curling in my bed and staying there for a few days, maybe a week. Rhodey was kind enough to bring me some of my civilian clothes, which I hugged him to death for. I had changed from the white t-shirt and shorts, into a deep red tank top and dark skinny jeans, with black leather knee boots. I also wore a baggy gray leather jack which I stuffed my hands into the pockets, and pushed my shoulder up so that the collar hide my face. I was ready to be home.

When the plane started in for the land, my body tense and I panicked. I grind my teeth together as I pulled my body inwards. Tony, who was closes, grabbed me and rubbed my back which calmed me a little. I felt my heart race and then it happened. My grip on Tony hands made him hiss and he pulled away from me sharply. I blinked unsure of what happened, until I looked down at my hand. It was a little blue, while my finger nails where a light purple. I glanced over to Tony to see him rubbing he's hands together the best he could. He glanced up to me and he gave me a surprised look. I felt my stomach drop, and a little light head. My mind raced and I stood up, wobbling a little as the plane came to a full stop. Quickly, I grabbed my duffle bag and rushed to the back of the plane, passing Tony before he could stand.

As the door open and I stepped out into the sunlight, I brought my hand up to shield my eyes, cursing myself for not having sunglasses. It was hot, and I felt stupid wearing so much clothing. Around this time in New York, it was a little chilly. Bring my hand down I heard my name being called and I glanced up a little. A smile broke out on my face as I rushed too the strawberry blonde, dropping my duffle bag.

"Pepper!" I jumped on her and a small gasp was heard from her as she dropped her little black book. Soon her arms wrapped around me though and a small chuckle came from her.

"Jazz, it's so good to see you! And in one piece." She said softly as she pulled me away from her to get a good look at me. I gave a cheesy smile and she laughed lightly. Pepper, looked like the same Pepper. She wore a black skirt suit with her hair pulled back, her blue eye watered as she pulled me back into a tight hug, which I gladly accepted. She had been a good friend of mine since she started working for my brother.

"Such a sweet moment, with both my favorite girls." I had to roll my eyes as I pulled away from Pepper. Stepping aside by Pepper, Tony gave me a sharp look, and I felt myself cooling down, and I wasn't as hot anymore. Tony glanced over at Pepper and smirked.

"Hm. You're eyes are red. Tears for you're long lost boss?" He asked Pepper, she gave him a small smile, and a blush creeped on her cheeks. Rhodey step to my side, placing my duffle bag by my feet. Glancing up I gave him a small smile.

"Tear of joy. I hate job hunting." I smirked at Pepper words as did Tony. He bobbed he's head, and glanced behind us.

"Well, vacations over." he stated as he moved towards the black car behind us. Pepper bent down, grabbing her black book and following shortly. I gave Rhodey a tight hug and he returned it.

"Hey, Jazz. If you need anything don't be afraid to give me a call, you have my number." he said as I made a grab for my duffle bag. I nodded my head and smiled up too him.

"I'll keep that mind." I moved to the car, and threw my bag into the truck, as Happy closed it. He gave me a big smile and ruffled my hair.

"Good too see you alive, Kid." I frowned at he's words and tried fixing my hair.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled and moved to the front seat as I climbed in the back with Tony and Pepper, Pepper being in the middle.

"Where to, Sir?" Asked Happy, once all the doors where closed. Pepper moved a little bit to get comfortable.

"Take us to the Hospital, we should.."

"No." Tony cut her off and she glanced over at him.

"No? Tony, you and Jazz need to be…"

"No, Pepper. I was held in captivity for three months and Jazz was blown up. There are two things I want right now, I want an American cheese burger and the other is I want you to call for a press conference. Anything you want Jazz?" He looked over at me from Pepper and I just raised my eyebrow.

"A press conference? What for? I don't.."

"Happy. Drive. Cheese burger first." Tony said and he nodded for Happy to drive. Poor Pepper just glared at Tony, but did as he said as she pulled out her phone. After a quick stop a Burger King we drove up to a military base which I guess we were have the press conference at. Finding a pair of sunglasses, I quickly pulled them on as the car stopped. I could hear people clapping and a familiar voice talking. Glancing over to Tony side of the car I saw Obadiah Stane. Family friend and the man who took care of Stark when Tony wasn't around. My door opened and glanced up too Happy, I gave a quite thanks as I stepped out following Pepper quickly. Obadiah was looking over Tony, smiling as he spoke too him. Tony nodded to him and made a grab for the burger Happy presented to him. Obadiah glanced over to he's left and smiled as he saw Pepper and I. He moved closer and gave me a large hug.

"Oh, Jazzalyn. It's so good to see you!" I hugged him back and pulled away giving him a small smile.

"You too." I stated softly, the man had always gave me the creeps. He smiled again and then moved towards Tony, moving him threw the clapping coward, I glued myself to Peppers side as we made our way threw the building. Once inside the room became louder and I pushed my sunglasses up, not slightly surprised as the whispers began about my brother. Pepper and I stayed back as Tony made he's way to the small stage.

"Ms. Potts." I heard a familiar voice and I glanced quickly over to see Agent Coulson. My eyes wide at the sight of him. What was he doing here?

"Yes?"

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" He asked her, he's eyes moved away from her for a moment and glanced over too me, a small smile came to he's face.

"Ms. Stark." He nodded he's head to me and Pepper glanced down at me. I nodded back, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"Agent." He turned he's attention back to Pepper.

"I'm not apart of the press conference, but it's about to start." She stated as she waved to the coward in front of us. Agent Coulson looked over to the coward and back too her.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Coulson from Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division." He stated as he held out a card to her, I rose my eyebrow at this. He never mention such thing when I first meet him.

"That's a mouth full." Pepper said as she accepted the card and looked at it.

"I know, we're working on it." He said as he nodded he's head. I glared at him which he caught. I turned away from him and tried to pay attention to the conference that was beginning to start. My mind wonder to Agent Coulson of why he was here and then to my brother, of what he had gone threw these past months.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I." I heard Pepper say and 'Thank you' was heard from the agent as he stepped away. I glanced behind Pepper to watch him leave. He turned around and caught my eye. I felt my face flush as I was caught, but he gave me a nodded and walked out. Oh, he would have some explaining too do. The press conference started off slowly, with Tony asking everyone to sit down because he didn't want to stand up and talk. Then it became depressing as he spoke about our father and the lost of the soldiers. Then the tenses began. The whole room burst with people asking questions as Tony said he was shutting down the weapon manufacturing. Pepper gasped by my side and my jaw hung open, surprised at the news.

Obadiah jumped up to Tony's side, trying to calm the situation down. Tony, ignored him, and stepped off the stage, heading for Pepper and I. Tony passed by us heading for the car and Pepper and I raced to catch up with him. Happy had the car already started and we all climbed in. No one spoke, and I felt tense as we all sat there heading for the house. Once parked outside the house we all got out. I moved to grab my duffle bag but Tony grabbed my hand.

"Happy take Jazz's bag to her room, and meet back here. Pepper order some food, something good. Maybe Chinese." He pointed at her and he moved us both into the house. Tony hook my arm around he's good arm as he opened the door.

"Welcome home Mr. Stark and Ms. Stark." a voice said and I had to smile.

"Hello, Jarvis. Me and you will have a lot of work to do tonight, so hopefully you haven't got lazy on me."

"Of course not, Sir."

"That's what I like to hear." Tony said we made our way to the stairs. We walked our way up them in silence and once we came to my room I had to smile lightly.

"You kept my room." I said as I pulled away from him and opened the door. It was the same as I had left it. The light purple colors still laid on the queen bed that sat in the middle, while the walls where covered in maps, blue prints, and random notes. A black desk sat near the windows, and they where open showing the ocean view.

"Of course I did. Why would I get rid of it? I mean I guess I could have turned it into a guess room, but I already have a good amount of those." I smiled up at him and he gave me he's rear smile.

"Thanks, Tony." He started at me for awhile and then he pulled me tightly to him. I sucked in a breath of surprise but hug him back. He tight he's one arm grip on me and placed he's chin on my head. I breath in he's smell and closed my eyes.

"When I watched those soldiers die in front of me, all I could see was your face. That's all I thought about you know. While in captivity." He's voice was low and it was almost scary to hear such a voice coming from him. "I thought about how you would do with out me, would you take over the company, would you mourn me, would you be okay." He pulled away to look at my face and ran he's hand to whip away a tear I didn't even know I had. "And then I heard about the crash, and I felt selfish that I was so worried about how you would do with out me. I never thought to think what would I do with out you and I'm sorry." He pulled me closer to him and hugged me tight. I closed my eyes as I held him.

"I'm so sorry, Jazzalyn." I shook my head at he's words and pulled away from him. I laughed lightly, wiping away my tears.

"No need to be sorry, Tony. We're here now, that's all that matters." He nodded he's head but stared down at me.

"Right, well.." He coughed and then looked at he's watch. "Why don't you hang out, go threw you're old stuff, hang out with Pepper. Whatever you girls do. Oh, and when I do get back, we are going to have a little talk about what happened on the plane." He gave me a pointed look and I sighed nodding my head. He smirked and nodded he's head and moved towards the door.

"So the lovely, brother and sister moment, we're gonna act like it never happened, right?" I asked as he held the door knob. A smirk came to he's face.

"Of course, us Starks, have no feelings." And I laughed at him as I shook my head.

"Love you, Tony."

"Yeah, love you too, kiddo."

_"This is what it means to be held._

_How it feels when_

_The sacred it torn from your life_

_And you survive._

_This is what it is_

_To be loved and to know_

_That the promise was that_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held."_


	4. Settle Down

**Woot! Thanks everyone for stopping by and reading****J**** You guys are awesome! And a special thanks too Amahlia! My first follower:D you're super awesome!**

**This chapter has a flash back, so I hope you don't mind! I really wish I could do that thing to spilt off parts but I'm not that's skilled yet lol if anyone knows how to do that, let me know!****J**

**Oh and one more thing! If you know the last name, you get a cookie;)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Song: Settle Down - No Doubt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Other then my ocs!**

_The gymnasium was loud with the chatter of children's voices. It was the big day of Walton's Orphanages Science Fair. The gymnasium had tables set up around the room, kids setting up there table, ready for them to be judged. A small girl with long blonde hair that was placed into two high ponytails, started to set up her table. Being only 6 years of age, most her classmates had made volcanoes and tubes tornados. But not little Jazzalyn, she had been focused on pure energy since she had one of the nuns explain it to her. As she set her board on the table, she heard laughed behind her. Glancing behind, her green eyes landed on a group of older boys, walking towards her. Her chest tighten, knowing these boy very well. They had be her bullies, and they clearly didn't like a girl being smarter then them. Especially a girl as young as her._

_Turning back towards her table, she tried her best to ignore them. She heard there voices whisper behind her and her small frame tensed. She stood up as straight as she could and turned to them. Her brave face was on as she looked up at the older boys. They could all have been brothers, all having the same dirty blonde hair cut in the same way. The one in the middle, Jacob, was bigger boned then the others. He was the group leader, and they're favorite past time was picking on poor Jazzalyn. Jacob gave a smirk at her, and pushed her back a little while the other two boys laughed._

_"What are you doing her, Soft?" She frowned at the name, and tried to fix her yellow dress._

_"I'm in the Science Fair." She stated calmly. The boys laughed again, and Jacob bent down to the box the laid nest to her table._

_"Hey! Please don't touch that!" Panic rose through her chest as she moved to stop him. One of the other boys push her back and they laughed again. Jacob had pulled a small bottle with a battier inside. Around the battier was a light blue glow. Jacob shook the bottle and Jazzalyn made a sound of protest._

_"What is this crap?" He asked as he shook it again._

_"Don't shake it like that! It a example of pure energy!" Jazzalyn yelled, jumping up to grab the bottle. Jacob turned from her and laughed._

_"What are you? Some hippie? There's no such thing!" He laughed and tossed it as he walked away with he's friends. Jazzalyn ran to get it and caught it before it crashed to the ground. She huffed as she looked at the bottle to make sure it was in one piece. After making sure she placed it on her table along with a board. She glanced over at the group of boys that had sat by there large volcano. They joked among themselves as she eyed them. Looking closely at the volcano, she noticed a wire that lead to a foot petal, and knew right away that the volcano was a fake._

_A small smile came to her face, and she looked around the small box grabbing a yellow bouncy ball. She turned towards the group, them of course ignore her watching them. She aimed, not closing her eyes and threw the ball. The ball hit perfectly and set of the volcano. The boys jumped in surprised and started to yell. The nuns that worked for the Orphanage noticed the communion and rushed over. A laugh escaped her, and she held her small belly._

_"That's quit a aim you have there." Startled, Jazzalyn turned around to see a older man. He was tall, with light brown eyes and he's dark brown hair was slicked back. He also had a mustache which she always thought where goofy looking. He smiled down at her, tucking he's hands into he's nice suit._

_"I never miss." She stated and glanced back over to the group. The nuns had figures out the volcano was fake, and they grabbed the boys by the ear, dragging them away. She panicked a little, and glanced up at the older man._

_"You're not going to tell are you?" She whispered to him and a smile broke out on to he's faces._

_"I promise. All I ask for is you're name."_

_"My name?" He nodded to her, and Jazzalyn crooked her head._

_"It's Jazzalyn Sofen. What's you're name?"_

_"It's Howard Stark. Nice too meet you, Jazzalyn."_

My eyes opened slowly, and I yawned. Blinking a little I noticing I had fallen asleep looking threw some odd pictures. I sat up and smiled at the picture next to me. Picking it up, I moved my hand over my adopted father and myself. The picture was the day I have been adopted and I stood smiling up at him, while he smiled into the camera. After the science fair, those years ago, Howard Stark visit me at first every Sunday morning. We would have breakfast and talk, mostly about my school. Then he started coming every other day, bring a beautiful women with him, named Maria. Soon, after a few week, Howard and Maria sat me down, explaining that they would be adopting me.

I rolled my shoulders, and started to place the photos back into a black shoe box. Grabbing for the last picture, I blinked at the old torn picture. It wasn't one of the family, but Howard was in it. He was young and smiled brightly as he stood next to a tall blonde. The blonde wore a striped outfit and held a shield in he's hand. He wore a proud smile, and I almost laughed. It was Captain America. The man Howard spoke so fondly of. I wasn't sure how this picture got into my box, but I placed it in anyways, closing the lid. There was a light knock on the door, and I placed the box back under my bed.

"Come in!" Pepper stuck her head in, and smiled at me. She pushed the door open and she was still in her suit.

"Hey, sleepy head. I got some Chinese food. Some teriyaki shrimp and white rice. You're favorite." She said as she smiled brightly. I stood, my leather jacket laid on the floor along with my boots, I didn't bother picking them up.

"Yum. Anything's better then military food." She laughed light, and I followed her out the room. Pepper had all the white boxes, open and ready to be picked out. She grabbed a plate, pulling some shrimp on hers.

"You want something to drink, Pep?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen. I could hear her laugh from the dinning room.

"I'm still not used to you asking me if I need anything. But water, please!" I chuckled at her and pulled out two glass from the cabinet. Walking over to the fridge, I opened it to get our filtered water. I poured a glass for me and then the one for Pepper. I closed the fridge door with my hip and moved to go out in the living room. I stopped and watched the TV from here, a man walking around and using a annoying voice was making comments about Stark Industries failing. I felt my temper pick up and my hands turned blue with out me noticing. I heard cracking and my eyes widen. Glancing down at the glasses, the water had turned to a thick ice. The glass had a frost around the edges and I yelped.

"Everything okay, Jazz?" I panicked and looked around. Quickly I moved and thrust the glasses into the freezer. Shutting the door, Pepper stepping into the kitchen, eyebrow raised.

"I, uh. Forget where everything was. It's been a while." I stated, chuckling awkwardly. She blinked, and then shook her head.

"Well go get you're food, and I'll get them." She smiled as she moved towards the cabinets. I nodded and moved to the dinning room, grabbing my food and going into the living room. I changed the channel from the annoying guy, to a chick flick movie. Pepper came in shortly, giving me the glass of water and smiled to the TV.

"Oh I love this movie, Gwyneth Paltrow is so pretty." I nodded my head.

"I think you look like her."

"You think?" I nodded to her, and she smiled brightly. After we ate and the movie was over, every channel seemed to have the obnoxious guy talking about Stark Industries. I narrowed my eyes at the TV.

"This guy is annoying." I saw Pepper nodding her head to me, she opened her mouth to speak but her cell phone rung. I muted the TV and turned towards her as she opened it, Tony's face popped up on the screen.

"Pepper, how big our you're hands." I rose an eyebrow and moved closer. Pepper seems surprised at the question.

"I uh. I'm not sure." She glanced at her hands and then to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They're smallish?" I asked myself, unsure if that was even a word.

"Just come down here. I need you, bring Jazz too." She nodded as he hung up and stood up with her plate.

"I got it. You go down and see what he's up too. I'll be down shortly." I said as I stood and took her plate from her hand. She blinked and nodded her head. She moved to the downstairs as I grabbed our plates and cups. Walking to the kitchen, I placed the dishes in the sink and then glanced at the freezer.

"Jarvis. Whatever you're about to see. Don't tell Tony."

"Of course, Ms. Stark." Nodding my head I moved to the freezer and opened the door. I look around, and then pulled the two froze glasses out. _'I wonder…' _I grabbed a hold of one of the glasses and concentrated. I watched my hand turned a light blue and slowly, the frost and froze ice turned back to cold glasses of water. A smile broke out on to my face.

"Fuckin' awesome." I laughed to myself and turned to do it to the other glasses. I focused and my hand turned blue again. But instead of it turning back to water, frost spread all around glass and it shattered every where.

"Woo! Too much, too much!" I backed away and looking around for a broom, panicking.

"Would you like me to clean that up, Ms. Stark?" I jumped from the voice and sighed.

"That would be greatly appreciative, Jarvis."

"My pleasures, Ms. Stark." I nodded my head, and made a rush down stairs. This was crazy, Tony would have to see what was going on. Climbing to the down stairs, I punched in my number and opened the door.

"Hey, Tony. You won't believe…" I stopped talking as I saw Pepper pulling out a wire from in Tony's chest. Her face was made up into discuss and I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh. Ew." I said as I moved closer. Pepper gave me a dirty look.

"At least you're hand wasn't down there in pus."

"Ew! There's pus in there?! God, it stinks."

"I know! My hands are not going to smell the same after this!"

"Um, hello. Cardiac arrested." Tony said gritted out and Pepper gasped

"Oh, what do I do?!" He placed something in her hand that I couldn't see from where I was standing.

"Now take this wire and attach it to the base plate, there." He gritted out as she showed her. She looked at it and than placed a hand on he's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Tony. It's going to be okay."

"Is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's going to be okay." She said again as he began to react into he's chest. I tired to move so I could see what was going on and then Tony made awful noise and I moved back. The room was quite and he breath was rough.

"Well, that wasn't so hard? That was fun, right?" I rolled my eyes at him and moved in front of him so I could see what was going on. Tony had he's shirt off, but in the middle of he's chest sat a glowing blue chest piece. I frowned as I saw it, and glanced up to Tony's face.

"It that what's keeping you alive?" I asked as Pepper whipped her hands on a towel, muttering to herself.

"Yup. This is keeping little pieces of metal from not entering my heart." He tapped it and I frowned again. He must have gone threw hell over there and I wanted to hug him again.

"I'm never doing that again, Tony. That's just, just disgusting!" Pepper stuck her tongue out and shook her head, holding the old heart acre. Tony chuckled to himself as we watched her leave the room.

"The things you put Pepper through. I would quit if I had to put my hands down in you're chest." I said as I pulled a chair near Tony and sat down near him.

"Well good thing you're not Pepper. You're hands would be to big."

"Are you saying I have fat hands."

"I never said you have fat hand, I said they're to big." I flicked him in the head as he messed with he's chest. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled he's eyes and went back to messing with it.

"So you going to tell me what happened on the plane?" He asked, turning the subject to a serious one, and I sighed. I stood up and walked over to the table in front of it. Contracting, I focus on the power again. Waving my hand over a few glasses they made crackling sound and Tony looked up sharply.

"That, you mean? I'm not sure. I'm guessing it has to deal with the crystal." I said as I looked over at him. He's eyes where focused on the glasses. I waved my hand back over them again and they shattered. I made an annoyed sounds and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I'm still figuring it out." I said as I watched Tony stand up, pulling back on he's shirt.

"Well why don't we practice." He smirked as he ran over to he's computer. I blinked as he started to type away on he's computer.

"Where going to spend the night doing experiments, aren't we?"

"Yup and build me a new suit." he stated as he started to walk farther into he's 'man cave.'

"Woo, suit? Wait, what suit? Tony?" I said as I ran to catch up with him. This was going to be a long night.

_"But you can see in my eyes,_

_You can read on my lips_

_I'm trying to get a hold of this_

_And I really mean it this time_

_And you know it's such a trip_

_Don't get me started_

_I'm trying to get a hold on this."_


	5. Young Forever

**Holy cow! You guys are awesome! So many views! Thank you guys so much for stopping by and reading!**

**Special shout out too Dreammoon and kitty26998 for following this story! You guys rock! :D**

**I'm sorry that this is late but it's been hellish at work lately! To much drama and all my friends are leaving, going off to college! So that's my slightly excuse! I'm not a big fan of how this Chapter turned out, but it will have to do for right now!**

**Well this one starts out with another flash back and some freezing stuff and blowing up Tony. Always fun!**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**Song: Young Forever-The Ready Set**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my ocs!**

_The tool box was pushed across the room in a frustrating manner. A nine year old Jazzalyn sat on a stool, trying her best to fix the older motorcycle. Once Jazzalyn had moved in to the new home, and got settled in. She had falling in love with the motorcycle at first sight. However, the motorcycle was in need of major repairs. Howard had told her, if she could fix it, it was all hers. So since then she studied up on motorcycles and learned how to fix one. On her eighth birthday she started the process, giving it new breaks, instrument panel and even fixed the transmission. Now all that was left was the engine, which she was having trouble with. She groaned and threw some bolts on the ground. If Tony could do it, so could she._

_She sat up straight, wiping her dirty hands on her worn out blue jeans. She wore a plain white shirt and her blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She pouted and tried to rack her brain to remember the blue prints of the motorcycle. She hummed slightly to Joan Jett that played in the back round, drumming her fingers on her leg. Maybe she need a break. Suddenly, the basement door open sharply and the music was cut off. She glanced behind her to see her old adopted brother, Tony. He looked fierce and Jazzalyn stiffened as he stomped he's away over to her._

_"What the hell are you doing down here?" he growled out and Jazzalyn flinched at he's tone. Tony was only seventeen and already done with college, Howard had given he's company to Tony, but stayed by he's side to help out if need. Tony was handsome to say the less. Dark brown eyes, with equally dark hair that swishes to the side. Jazzalyn remember seeing girl almost always fall over him._

_"You know I always come down here after school." She said softly as she stood up dusting off her pants. He's dark eyes narrowed on her._

_"I changed the password. So how did you get in here." He growled again, placing he's hands on he's hip. She blinked and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Dad let me in." He's eyes flashed and Jazzalyn had to step back, almost afraid of him._

_"Don't. Don't call him Dad." He's voice was harsh and Jazzalyn pushed her lips together._

_"Why not? He is my dad." Tony's face became red as he grabbed Jazzalyn's small arm roughly. She yelp as she tried to pull away from him but it was no use. Tony dragged her to the door and push her towards it._

_"Howard isn't you're father! Maria isn't you're mother! And I'm not you're brother! Where not you're family! You're a guest who just stays here because my parents took pity on you!" Tony yelled as he moved he's hands around wildly. Jazzalyns green eyes wide and tears started to build up at the corner of her eyes._

_"You're mother and father didn't want you! That's why they left you at the orphanage!" Tony yelled down to the younger girl, he was breathing heavily and as soon as he looked at the small girls face he regretted everything. Tears streamed down her pale face and she shook her head, bring a hand up to get rid of her tears. Tony stepped back and sighed, running a hand threw he's hair. He knew he was just jealous. Jealous of her and how she made he's father laugh when he couldn't seem to get anything from the man. Jealous of that fact he's father adopted a very smart girl, when he couldn't even focus on he's own son. It had always been about it since he meet the small girl._

_"Howard… Howard said family is more then just blood…" He glanced down at the younger girl as she hiccupped, he's eyes soften. She glanced up to him, wide green eyes brighter then he ever had seen. "You're not my brother by blood, but you are my brother by heart." She whispered and then she turned and ran out the door. Tony frowned and then kicked the ground._

_"Idiot." he muttered to himself, he would be lying if he said he didn't care about the small girl. He would protect her to no end if it came down too it. It was so easy to take he's frustrating out on her, when he knew it was wrong. He started to leave the basement when the phone began to ring, glancing over to the wall, he walked over and picked it up._

_"Tony Stark, how many I help you?" he asked as he ran a hand threw he's dark locks._

_"Tony? It's you're parents… there's been a accident…"_

The light bulb came flying towards my face, turning quickly I held my hand out freezing it mid air. It drop to the ground, not shattering at the impact. It rolled around a few times and stopped near my bare feet. Glancing over at Tony I narrowed my eyes. He pushed he's lips together and nodded he's head, writing something down.

"I'll never understand how you do that. You're reflects always been so high." I ignored him, already knowing that and glanced back at the black motorcycle in front of me.

"You kept it." I said as I pointed towards it, nodded my head. Tony looked up from he's computer and smiled.

"Of course. My babies sisters first success." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him and glanced to the chair he sat on. A quick move of my hand and the chairs legs froze, breaking due to Tony's weight. Tony made a 'oof' as he crashed to the ground and I let a whoop of a laugh. I watched Tony's head pop up and he gave me a sharp looking, making me laugh even harder. God, I was getting good at this. I walked over to help him up, but he waved me away.

"You owe me a new chair." I rolled my eyes at him as he stood and kicked the pile of chair away from him. He sighed and muttered about how that was he's favorite chair. Such a child. I glanced to he's computer and touched a file. Up popped a blue print of a metal looking suit. My eyes widened and I whispered lowly.

"Is this what got you out, Tony?" I asked, not taking my eyes off it. It was detailed and I knew for a fact Tony could make this greater. I saw him nodded he's head out of the corner of my eye. He stood next to me and we watched as I spun the picture getting a better look. After awhile Tony spoke up.

"They had our weapons, Jazz. The weapons that I made to help us in the war, they had them all." I didn't speak, I understood how bad this was. Hell, I knew I was pretty upset about it as well. I looked up too Tony, and smirked.

"Don't worry, Tony. We'll stopped them. When two Starks come together, they won't know what hit them." Tony gave chuckled and smirked down at me.

"Damn straight, kiddo." For weeks me and Tony worked in he's lab. I helped him with he's suit while he helped me with my new found ability. Tony and I had ran a few test on my blood as well. It seems that the below freezing temperature helped the ability to freeze anything. It didn't matter what it was, or how much moister was in the air, like I thought it was. We tested that theory by setting a fire and me freezing it. It had looked amazing, the ice formed around the fire, and the glow flicked around inside. The only down fall was that it blew up, knocking Tony, who at the time was standing the closes, across the room. He's robot extinguish him, even though he wasn't on fire. I couldn't contain my laugher as I watched. Tony had gave me a dirty look and had the robot extinguishes me out as well, leaving me stand there was poofed out hair and a frown.

My favorite thing was that if I concentrated hard enough I could freeze a whole room, thought there was side effects to leaving me dizzy or passing out. When we weren't focusing on my training, Tony and I where focused on he's suit. He had great idea for it, and I help him out, giving out ideas to make it weightless and thinner. Tony was focused on the flying part. He had told me that was the trouble he had when he escaped. He wanted to be able to fly easily and not worry about falling from the sky. We would pull up he's original blue print, throw away the older stuff, and add the newer. We kept cameras up around the lab and record almost everything. Every training I did and every test we did on Tony's suit.

Tony's first test was on the iron boots. They were suppose to give him enough boost to be able to fly. I watched him get ready as he stood on the mark. It was only suppose to be on ten percent but when he tested it, his body shot in the air, hitting the ceiling and slammed back down to the ground, the poor robot extinguish him out and I couldn't help but laugh. After whipping a few tears away, I help Tony up.

"You'll probably need a energy coming downwards, you know to balance out the blast from your boots." Tony popped he's back and sighed.

"Obvious." He said with a smirk and I just rolled me eyes at him. The next few days he began working on the arms. One day I had took a break from Tony and he's lab. I had just got out of the shower when I noticed my laptop was still in my room. Giving a smile I moved towards my desk, taking a set, and opened the internet. I grabbed a brush near by and brushed my blonde hair out. Glancing at the website, there was article after article about Stark Industries. I sighed, and turned from the computer, not in the mood to read up on what they thought would happen to the company. I grabbed some underwear and blue jean shorts. Pulling those on as I looked for a top. I heard the door bell ring and I glanced over to the door.

"It's Mr. Stane at the door, Ms. Stark." Jarvis voice stated and I nodded my head to the invisible man. Throwing on a red loss top, not worrying about a bra, I made my way out my bedroom door and down to the front door. Pepper wasn't in sight and the door bell rung again. I pouted my lips but moved towards to door and opened it. Obadiah stood at the door, a smile came to he's face as he noticed me. He was wearing a dark suit and he carried a large pizza box, which I noticed almost admittedly.

"You just come from New York?" I asked as I moved aside, letting the older man in. He smiled brightly at me, giving me a good look over and then moving inside. I crunched up my nose but ignored it, and closed the door behind him. He looked around the house and then back at me.

"Yeah just had a meeting to intend. Anyone else home?" He's gray eyes glittered as they looked down at me. I pushed back my blonde hair and shrugged.

"Tony should be downstairs in the shop and Pepper, I'm not sure where Pepper is." I said as I moved towards our living room. Pepper came up from the stair suddenly with a wild look on her face. She huffed lightly, and then smiled brightly as she noticed us.

"Tony will be up shortly." She said as she smiled, and I knew Tony was probably working on the arm piece of he's suit. We wait about an half hour for him, until he decide to come up the stairs. I was in the far corner of the couch, tapping away on my laptop, while Pepper was looking over some files and Obadiah was playing the piano that we had. I'll never understood why we had one, Tony didn't even know how to play.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked as he looked around to all of us. He glanced down to the large pizza box and sighed. "Oh that bad, was it?" He asked as he pushed me over. I gave him a dirty look and he just smirked, opening the pizza box.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York, doesn't mean it went badly." Obadiah said as he played a soft tone on the piano. Tony grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite.

"Uh huh, sure it doesn't." Tony said threw a mouth full, he glanced at the pizza and took another bite.

"Oh, boy. Would have gone better if you where there." Obadiah said dryly. Tony shook he's head to him.

"Nope. You told me to lay low, so that's what I've been doing. I've been laying low." Tony said as he waved the older man away, taking another bite from the pizza. He glanced over to me and shook he's pizza.

"Did you have some of this? It's pretty good, you know, for New York pizza." I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked, containing to eat the pizza. Glancing at my screen it started to blink, and I glanced down at it, eyebrows raised. Obadiah began to talk but I felt my heart speed up when a small chat room popped up in the corner of the screen. It was a black box, and bright white words popped up on them.

_"Ms. Stark? This is Agent Coulson."_

I glanced around the room to see Tony and Obadiah deep in conversation about the meeting, glancing to my side, Pepper didn't even pay attention, flipping threw pages. I typed back quickly. _"This is her." _I regretted the choice of words once I sent them. They weren't words that I would use. _"I mean yeah, it's me." _There was a moment that nothing happened and I thought maybe he had left. _"It's Mr. Warren. It seems he began to develop some unique abilities. I would like to know if maybe you have developed anything." _I felt my heart race and I glanced over at Tony. I heard him in my heading saying lie. He had told me if anyone from the military or any other organize asked, I would lie. I had just been a lucky girl that survives a plan crash with no marks. _"No, I'm sorry. I haven't developed anything. Is Mr. Warren okay?" _I typed back. It took a moment for him to replay and I stared at me screen impatiently. _"He's mental not there. Health wise he's fine. We need to know if there has been any development on you're side Ms. Stark." _I frowned and typed back. _"I'm sorry. There hasn't been any development."_ I sent it and then quickly closed out of the small chat box, shutting down the computer and closing the lab top. I noticed Tony looked annoyed at both Pepper and Obadiah. I could see he was tense about something and I placed the computer by my feet.

"I'm being reasonable, that's a new direction?" He asked, slightly annoyed. I blinked as I glanced at Pepper who seemed to know what was going on. She glanced to me and gave a small frown.

"You know what, I'm going t be in the shop. Jazz, you're coming with me." Tony said sharply as he grabbed the pizza box not glancing back at any of us. I quickly grabbed my laptop and started to follow him. Obadiah stood up quickly and grabbed Tony's arm. Tony glared at him and he let go slowly.

"Hey, Tony. Listen, I'm trying to turn thing around but you gonna give me something." I watched as Obadiah glanced down to the arch in Tony's chest. "Let me have the blue print to the arch, that will get their attention." he said taping the glowing blue arch. I glared at him while Tony shook he's head.

"No, no. This. This is staying with me. With me." Tony said sharply. Obadiah sighed and grabbed the pizza box from Tony.

"Then this stays with me." I raised my eyebrow at him. Seriously? Was he going to bribe him with pizza. Tony glanced at the box and opened it up, grabbing a slice of pizza as he walked down the stairs.

"You mind if I see what you're doing down there, Tony?" Obadiah yelled down to him. I watched Tony wave the pizza in the air, not looking back at him.

"Night, Obi!" he said as he disappeared down the stairs. I smirked as I heard him sigh next to me. I began my walked down when I felt him grabbed my arm. Glancing back, I looked up at the older man. He glanced down to my arm and then smiled down at me.

"You'll keep Tony in check won't you?" I huffed at that, giving a small smirk.

"No one can keep, Tony in check." I said as I pulled away from his grip. He glanced down at he's hand and then back at me when I started down the stairs.

"You should probably wear a jacket, Jazzalyn! You're pretty cold!" I smirked to myself but nodded my head towards him.

"See you later, Obadiah!" Once down the stairs, I typed my number into the door and it opened. Glancing around I noticed Tony in the middle of he's lab, beginning another test. It seem he already got the arms together, and there he stood with metal boots and arms. I walked around to he's desk, sitting my laptop down, and made my way over to Tony's camera.

"Okay, day ten, test 25." I stood on the side lines and watched, as I heard he's camera zoom in. He slowly started to rise in the air and then the arm piece began to spark, sending him hard back on the ground. The arm power gave out more power then he's boots it seemed. He laid flat on the ground, blinking and then he's robot extinguished him. I gave a small chuckle, that was never going to get old.

"Maybe you should take a break, Tony." I said as I moved over to sit by him. He glared up at the robot, not seeming to pay attention to a word I said.

"I'm going to send you to some community school, if you keep extinguishing me when I'm not on fire." The robot made a small noise and hung he's head. I could help but smile.

"Tony, seriously. Take a break tonight." He shook he's head and pushed himself up. I watched as he walked over to he's desk, unclipping the arm pieces. I rolled my eyes at him, and pulled my legs under me, sitting crossed legged. There was a steady silence where all you could hear was the metal piece of he's suit being removed.

"I don't think you should trust, Obadiah." I said after awhile. I heard the sound stop, and I glanced over to Tony. He was looking at the arms and then glanced over to me.

"Oh come on, Jazz. The man just over curious." I stood up and glared at him. He went back to messing around with the arms, taking a screw driver to them.

"Tony, I wouldn't underestimate him. He was asking for the blue prints to you're acre. Doesn't that smell a little fishy to you?" Tony stopped what he was doing and glared at me.

"Just stop it, Jazz. I know you've never liked Obadiah, but he isn't someone to worry about." I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You said we need to be careful who we trust…"

"Just knock it off! You're distracting me. Go do something." I glared at him as he turned he's back to me. I turned around sharply, and grabbed my laptop from the desk. I stomped my way to the door and opened it, as I walked quickly up the stairs. I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs. I couldn't believe Tony would act this way, actually that was stupid of me, of course he would act that way. The only time I was able to see Tony during my times in the army was on leaves and holidays sometimes. Not used to spending some much time with him, I should have remember how he used to be when we where younger. Not paying attention a yelped as I slammed into a body. I tried to move away, but a strong hold was placed on my shoulders. I gasped and looked up to see the older man. I blinked at him and looked around to notice there was no Pepper around.

"Goodness, Obadiah. You scared the crap out of me." I said as I laughed lightly. He didn't let go of my shoulders, and I felt my self tense. I pulled the laptop to my chest as I watched him look me over. He started to run he's hands up and down my arms, and I tired my best not to freeze him right there.

"You should really wear a jacket. You're really cold." He's voice was husky and it made me nervous. I tired to think of something to say but I couldn't look at him.

"Ah, yeah. You know I've always held the cold in me." I said as I slightly pulled away. I could hear the clicking of heels and I moved around Obadiah to smile at Pepper as she moved into the room, face down into some more files.

"Hey Pepper! Tony's probably going to be in the shop late, but I'm heading to bed." I said as I moved towards her. She glanced up from her reading and smiled over at me, nodding her head.

"Try to get him to go to bed at least before you leave, I can't carry he's ass up the stairs anymore." I laughed as she just shook her head at me.

"We both know how Tony is, I can't make any promises." I nodded my head to her and glanced back at the two older adults. "Well goodnight Pepper! Night Obadiah!" I said as I begun my way up the stairs to my room. Glancing back I could see Pepper speaking with Obadiah, but he's gray eyes watched me every step I took. I felt myself frowned and moved quickly up the stairs. That guy was just a creep. A creep that was up to something, and I would get to the bottom of it.

_"Look at us_

_Look at us_

_We'll take the world_

_World by surprise_

_Million dollar mindset in place_

_You can see it in our eyes_

_Everything here is ours to take_

_So come and take your side."_


	6. Let Go

**As I think more about this story and more about my character, I think about how I would feel if I was almost blew up and then gifted with a strange power. The power I may be cool with but having seen my best friend in horrible pain, I think I might break. And this chapter is pretty much that. I hope it doesn't bore anyone, I just think Jazzalyn need to freak out a little.**

**Also the first part is in 3****rd**** person and the rest is in it's normal first person, should I stick to first or should I go to 3****rd****? Just let me know!**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy like always! And I hope that you would review cause that would always bee awesome:}**

**Song: Let Go - Frou Frou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my ocs!**

The waves crashed against her small body, causing her bright eyes to open slowly. The night sky came in her view, pitch black with the stars flickering in the distant. An unknown feeling came to her as she sat her self up, the waves hitting her lower half. She noticed she wore a white dress that clung to her body, the bottom being dragged back to sea. She sled the dress strap back on her shoulder as she moved to get up. The warm water rushed over her feet and she dug her toes into the sand, looking around her. She was surprised too see that the beach cut off shortly, by the lush forest in front of her.

Jazzalyn was more then aware that something was off, but as she moved towards the forest, all senses left her. The pixie white dress moved along with her as her bare feet hit the soft grass. She moved her head forward squinting at a flicking of light in the distant. A slight breeze past threw, ruffling her blonde hair and she pushed it behind her ear. Stepping forward, she made her way towards the light. The light became brighter as she moved closer, and she picked up her pace. She pushed vine out of her was and ducked under branches, moving around tree until she came to a small clearing.

Her heart dropped at the scene in front of her and she tried to move back until her back hit a tree. She glanced behind her to notice a large tree that wasn't there before. Her eyes widen as the small clearing was circled around by many large trees, almost coming out of no where. Steeping back she stepped on some leaves, having them crunched under her feet. She held her breath as she noticed she wasn't wearing the white pixie dress anymore, but her Air Force fatigues and boots. She turn around slowly to focus on the scene again. The familiar burning plane gave off such a strong heat, it made her feel sick. The flames seem to flick around hungrily as they clung to one of the large trees. Quickly, the flames jumped from tree to tree, and soon the circle was burning bright. She yelled, throwing her hands in front of her fast, when the flames tried to jump towards her.

The heat was unbearable, and she held her hand out, trying to freeze anything but nothing happen. Slowly she began to panic, circling for a way out. Her heart beat wildly, and she began to shake, unsure how she got there in the first place. Glancing at the plane, she noticed an unmoved body laying close to the plane. She squinted at the body, but her eyes widen as she realized who it was. She rushed to him, falling on her knees and shook him gently, only to have he's head lay lifeless in her lap.

"Phil." Her voice cracked, and she felt water build up in the corner of her eyes. She was sure this wasn't how it happened, as she tried to hold Phil's cold body to her.

"He's dead." The cold voice startled her at first. Glancing behind her slowly, her green eyes fell onto a familiar figure.

"Jack?" She whispered softly. He stood in front of her, Air Force fatigues on and hands placed in he's pocket. He looked normal, buzzed blonde hair still placed on he's head, but he's dark brown eyes looked lifeless. She placed Agent Coulson head down gentle on the grass and stood up.

"This is what should have happened, you know." He stated. He wasn't looking at her, but the burning plane behind her. She stood still, unsure how to approach him.

"He should have died. You should be normal. And I…" He glared down at the small women before him.

"And I should have all the power." He smiled darkly, as he removed he's hand from he's pockets. The shadows from the flames framed he's face, and she remember the day he looked down at her from the plane. Frighten, Jazzalyn took a step back from him. Her eyes scanned the area around her and she was tempted to take a chance to jump threw the hungry flames. When she found an opening, she moved quickly and rushed towards the tree lines.

"Uh, uh, uh, Jazzy! You're staying here with me!" He yelled angrily. Instantly, Jazzalyn was lifted off her feet. A tightness wrapped around her neck, and she clawed at it only to have it go threw the light blue mist. Her bright eyes widen in surprised of the mist. She was a few feet of the ground as she kicked the empty air, as she stared down to Jack. The electric blue lines zigzagged down he's corner of he's eyes, and he's eye where a bright red. He smiled viciously at her, he's right hand covered in the blue mist as it followed up to her throat.

"Amazing isn't it?" She didn't say anything as she gasped for air, kicking her feet at any chance of hitting him. He just smirked at her fail attempted.

"A little gift from the fallen crystal we transported. Tell me, Jazz. What gift did you get?" He asked, he's voice was rough and he's hand made a fist, tighten the blue mist around her neck. She shut her eyes tightly, trying anything to get the blue mist to lessen. She felt her small hand become cold and she was able to grab a hold of the blue mist. Focusing, she began to freeze the mist and she heard a small whistle come from Jack. He must have let the mist go because next thing she knew she fell sharply to the ground. She gasped for air as she laid on her stomach, greedily taking in the extra air.

"Well, isn't that fantastic." She glared up at him threw her blonde mess of hair. He's dry voice was unknown to her, never being on he's bad side before. But as he stood a feet in front of her, she felt panicked. She wasn't strong at fight and he knew that. He knew all her weakness, and that scared her. She pushed her self up so that she was on her hands and knees. Her eyes watered as she looked at the ground only thinking of the worse. She watched at the blue misted surrounded her and she closed her eyes ready for the impacted…

The scream echoed threw out the house, and I panted, feeling a cold sweat run threw my whole body. I couldn't control the shaking my body was doing, and I threw the blankets off of me. I tried to stand up from my bed only to crash to the ground on top of the plush blanket that I had just threw. Tears weld up in my eyes and I shut them, feeling the urge to throw up. Threw out all this time I had been home, I had not once thought about the plane crash, about how Jack was when I last saw him and nothing about how I would deal with it. I pushed it in the back of my mind, and now it was coming back hard.

The tears streamed down my face before I could stop them and I clung both my fists into the blanket. I couldn't control the sounds I was making at that point as I made muffle cries. Jack's faces flashed in my mind, the electric blue lines on he's face, to the cold red eyes. That's not the Jack I had know, and I placed a hand over my mouth and shut my eyes. I continued to cry and then I thought about the talk I had had with Phil that night. He had said Jack had began to developed some form of unique abilities. What if that blue mist was he's ability. I began to hyperventilate as I thought about the mist tighten around my throat.

Shut my eyes, I pulled my knees to my chest, and I rocking my body back and forth. The blue mist keep flashing in my mind and I shook my head, crying even more. Was Jack going to turn evil? Was he going to blame me for what had happen to him? Or that fact that was there for him? Then I pictured Jack face, with he's bright red eyes and the shadow covering he's face. I tighten my grip on my legs. Then there was a odd noise, I stopped moving and opened my puffy eyes slightly. It sounded like a sheet of glass pulling apart and as I looked at my finger tips, I watched in shock as my skin turn to a dark blue glass. I jumped back, slamming my back into my bed. I screamed loudly as it started to cover the rest of my forearm.

Jumping up I watched as my legs, stomach and every part turned the same glassy texture. I rushed to my full length mirror, and I watched as it crawled up my neck and my face. My blonde hair turn a snow white and my eye turned a even bright white. My hands shook as I looked at them and I began to breath heavily. My door slammed open, and I glanced to see Tony in a white t-shirt and boxers. He's mouth hung open as he looked at me.

"Jazz…" I just started at him, my eyes tearing up again.

"Tony…"

_"So let go_

_You let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh It's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

_Cause there's beauty_

_In the breakdown."_


End file.
